


Make A Present For Me

by syriala



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Teasing Derek, bad talia hale, self made calendar, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: When Derek handed him his present, Peter could smell how excited he was. Peter wanted to smile at that, but Talia threw him a glance, and Peter pressed his lips together. He curled his fingers around the flat package, but Derek didn’t immediately let go.He leaned down, close enough to whisper into Peter’s ear, and Peter had to try hard not to shiver when Derek’s breath tickled his ear.“Maybe don’t go past page three of the calendar while the family’s still here,” he mumbled, and Peter wondered what Derek had gotten up to.





	Make A Present For Me

**Author's Note:**

> So let's be real here, there are enough pictures of Tyler Hoechlin out there, that would make one very good calendar. There are a lot of links in this one, but I'm describing all the pictures too.

Derek was at his wit‘s end. He didn’t know what else to do and he had tried everything short of just walking up to Peter and kissing the living hell out of him.

But there was still that last little niggling doubt that maybe Peter truly didn’t want him, that that was the reason he hadn’t picked up on all the flirting and innuendos and blatant stares Derek had sent his way. Maybe that was just it.

But a bigger part of Derek believed that Peter was just honest to god stupid, probably thinking Derek was still hung up on Paige, hadn’t fully processed her death, or that he was put off by the fact that Peter had a daughter just a few years younger than him.

Derek thought both these reasons were ridiculous. Yes, he had mourned when Paige had died during a car accident, but if Derek was honest with himself, she had just been a stepping stone for him. Derek had always known that he would end up with Peter eventually, and he thought a little bit of experience couldn’t hurt. He hadn’t even been with Paige for that long, just three months, before she died. Yes, he had been sad, but he had also gotten over that like half a year later.

The fact that Peter had a daughter that was just seven years younger than Derek had been a little bit harder to swallow when he’d found out about that. But Malia was awesome and really, Peter had slept with Corinne when Derek had been seven, that was hardly something to hold against him. And luckily for Derek, werewolves aged differently than humans, so once Derek had hit his twenties the age difference wasn’t even something to be concerned about.

And yet. Peter still wasn’t reacting to Derek’s more than blatant attempts and it’s driving him insane. He just wanted to finally _be_ with Peter, wanted to do all the things he dreamed so often about, and Peter _just wouldn’t let him_.

Which led Derek to this moment.

He paged through the photo calendar one last time, before he wrapped it up and put Peter’s name on it. Maybe this would finally get a reaction out of Peter.

~*~*~

When Derek handed him his present, Peter could smell how excited he was. Peter wanted to smile at that, but Talia threw him a glance, and Peter pressed his lips together. He curled his fingers around the flat package, but Derek didn’t immediately let go.

He leaned down, close enough to whisper into Peter’s ear, and Peter had to try hard not to shiver when Derek’s breath tickled his ear.

“Maybe don’t go past page three while the family’s still here,” he mumbled, and Peter wondered what Derek had gotten up to.

Peter carefully peeled off the wrapping paper, looking dumb-founded on what appeared to be a calendar. It took him a second too long to realize that it was a self-made photo calendar and by then Derek already smelled smug as hell.

“What did you do, pup?” Peter muttered but Derek just shrugged and looked pointedly at the calendar, still in Peter’s hands.

Peter slightly shook his head, opening it on the first page and immediately slamming it close again. The first picture wasn’t too bad, wasn’t bad at all, actually, but going by what Derek had told him, it wouldn’t stay quite so tame.

Derek smirked at him when Peter managed to drag his eyes away from the calendar, and Peter couldn’t help but look over at Talia. She didn’t seem to pay them any attention, talking to Laura and explaining something about her present, and Peter quietly opened the first page again.

It was a picture of Derek, [arms crossed and smiling broadly](https://peachdoms.tumblr.com/post/177885232006/tyler-hoechlin-wolfsbane-con-2013) at whoever took the picture. He seemed happy, and relaxed and Peter couldn’t help but smile softly at the picture.

He flipped over to February, breath catching in his throat when he saw [Derek in a suit](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/post/180056435236). He didn’t usually wear one, claimed it was too constrictive and too formal, but dear god, Peter loved to see him in one. He looked sharp and older, white shirt not even completely buttoned up at the throat, and Peter had to swallow, once, twice, before his eyes were drawn back to Derek.

Derek was watching him avidly, small smile still playing around his mouth and his eyes sparkling with mischief, quickly dropping down to the calendar and back up to Peter, clearly encouraging him to go on.

Peter turned back to the calendar, flipping over to March, remembering how Derek had warned him not to go further while the family was still around.

When Peter saw the picture, he could guess where this was going. In the third picture, Derek looked like [a regular prince charming](http://helenish.tumblr.com/post/96130398674/sincerely-dumbfounded-by-how-great-derek-hales). He was wearing a white shirt again, but cut lower than the suit shirt, revealing a tantalizing amount of his chest and the hair growing there. Peter couldn’t quite tear his eyes away from the necklace Derek was wearing, wondering just what was hidden underneath the shirt.

Peter thumbed at the edge of the page, wondering if he should just turn to April, when he caught Derek’s eyes again. He was clearly daring him to go on, and Peter’s eyes flitted over the family. Everyone was focused on Cora and the spectacle that was her opening the clearly over the top presents she had gotten, and so Peter quickly turned the page to April, keeping Derek’s eyes as he did so.

Going by the smug look he got in return, Derek had known this would happen. And really, Peter couldn’t have done anything else. He had always been weak whenever it came to anything to do with Derek, and clearly Derek knew it too.

April was a [collection of pictures](http://bvrnhams.tumblr.com/post/107840803055/%D9%A9-%DB%B6tyler-hoechlin-chest-hair-appreciation-post), and Peter felt his gums itch, just looking at them. They all showed Derek’s beard covered chin, throat and the upper part of his chest, and Peter was glad to see that Derek hadn’t chosen any from his time when he shaved his chest.

Peter always loved how Derek looked, but there was just something about the chest hair that always got to Peter. Clearly, Derek had picked up on that too.

Peter stared at the pictures a little bit longer, but he wasn’t really seeing it now. Of course Peter had picked up on Derek’s flirting lately, it was hard not to with how not subtle Derek had been, but Talia had always breathed down Peter’s neck, reminding him again and again, that she would never allow Peter to even lay a finger on Derek.

And god, had Peter wanted to lay more than a finger on Derek. But Talia was his alpha, his sister, and she could do him so much harm. And Talia had made clear that she would cut him off, maybe even kill him, if she found out he had touched Derek.

As long as Derek lived with her, lived in the pack house, there was no way Peter could ever give in to what they both clearly wanted so much. Peter focused back on the calendar, wondering just how far Derek had went with these pictures, just how inappropriate they would get.

Peter had never been really good at denying himself things, as long as his own life wasn’t in mortal danger, and so he quickly checked again if the family was succinctly distracted before he turned to May, immediately tilting the calendar away from possible prying eyes, when he was confronted with a lot of skin.

Derek had chosen pictures from the last family holiday, though Peter had never seen these two. Mostly, because Peter valued his sanity too much to accompany Derek on a jetsurf afternoon. And going by the pictures Peter was looking at now, it had been a good decision, too.

In the [left picture](https://66.media.tumblr.com/0abf27925de5b9112c9b99bd182066ef/tumblr_pdewsamZHs1soipxzo1_500.jpg) Derek was wearing a straw hat and low-slung swimming pants. He was working on the jetsurf, looking off into the distance and Peter couldn’t help but drag his eyes over all the exposed skin.

In the [right picture](https://66.media.tumblr.com/7f18d5617d8e6b2a29bfc4bc6c251dbe/tumblr_pdewsamZHs1soipxzo2_500.jpg) Derek was sitting down, without the hat but sunglasses now and Peter had to swallow at the clearly defined abs and the incredibly muscled upper arm. Derek was fit, clearly, but it wasn’t quite so obvious when he was standing, and Peter had a hard time handling these pictures right now.

Derek snorted across the room, clearly amused by the plight Peter found himself in and Peter had to silently chuckle himself. Derek had warned him, not to go after March, so Peter had gotten himself into this mess.

He just hoped that the Christmas smells were enough to hide the edge of arousal that surely clung to his scent now.

Peter held Derek’s eyes as he deliberately flipped the page yet again, going straight into June but unable to immediately drag his eyes away from Derek. There was a slightly red tint to his skin, just his cheeks and the tips of his ears and Peter wanted to press kisses into his skin and see just how far he could get Derek to flush.

Instead of doing that he looked down at the newly revealed picture though.

Derek was wearing tight grey jeans in both of the pictures, but he only wore a shirt in [the first one](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c23ed585e162481ffe0b1b561c7d5378/tumblr_pbrfuhm3Fx1soipxzo1_500.jpg). And even that was already rucked up at the side, revealing a taunt stomach and a faint happy trail. Peter’s eyes got stuck there, before he managed to finally look at the second picture.

Derek wasn’t wearing a shirt [in that one](https://66.media.tumblr.com/20dc804914dc68a7a97d23f049b11e82/tumblr_pbrfuhm3Fx1soipxzo2_500.jpg), standing in a body-builder pose and Peter licked his lips. Derek clearly had waxed himself for that, and while Peter mourned the chest hair, he had to admit that it was quite the look on Derek.

Peter wanted to get his teeth into every inch of revealed skin, testing just how strong the muscles on display really were.

Peter startled badly when someone touched his shoulder and he slammed the calendar shut before he realized that it was Derek who had come over.

He trailed his fingers from shoulder to shoulder, briefly scratching Peter’s neck in the process before his hand dropped away, and Derek left for the kitchen. It didn’t take long before Derek came back, carrying two mugs with hot chocolate and when he put one down in front of Peter, he leaned in close enough to whisper again.

“You should think really hard if you want to go on, now,” he said, but he sounded amused more than concerned. “You’re already smelling so good.”

Before Peter could reply to that, Derek straightened up and walked back to his own seat, not even looking back at Peter, until he sat down. He honest to god winked at Peter as he lifted his own cup to his lips and Peter tracked his movements avidly. He licked his lips when Derek took a big sip and clenched his jaw when Derek licked some cream off his lips.

Peter quickly looked back at the calendar and wondered what the safer option was right now. Hopefully the calendar, because Peter was almost burning up with curiosity to see what other pictures Derek had chosen for him.

He almost instantly regretted his decision.

In the [picture for July](http://anodyneer.tumblr.com/post/176703763417/scruffysterek-tyler-hoechlin-as-ricky-in-melvin) Derek was at least shirtless, if not more, and he was lying in bed. His chest was covered in hair again, and he looked a little loop-sided at the camera.

Peter wanted to crawl right into the picture and kiss his way up Derek’s chest.

He dragged his eyes away from the picture to glare at Derek, because this was not a present, this was clearly some form of torture, especially tailored to everything Peter wanted and could never have.

And Peter had been so close to getting it too, once. He had taken a step back when Corinne had showed up with an eleven-year-old Malia, dropping her off without so much as an explanation. It had rattled Peter’s and Derek relationship something bad, but now Derek and Malia were friends, at least, and Peter thought that Derek wasn’t holding his stupid, childish mistake against him.

But then Paige had died, Derek’s girlfriend Peter had hated with a passion, but he had never wished this fate upon her. Derek hadn’t seemed crushed, but he had been sad, clearly mourning her, and Peter had taken a step back yet again, giving him space Derek clearly needed.

Peter had given Derek more time than he probably had needed, giving him almost two years before he had even thought about letting Derek know that Peter considered him his mate, but that was the time Talia had stepped in, clearly sensing the change in Peter.

And Peter hadn’t dared doing something after that, too afraid for his own life, and Derek’s well-being as well, so he had taken another step back, instead of finally taking one forward.

Derek had picked up on his reluctance, of course he had, but he hadn’t stepped back himself. Derek had flirted with Peter like he never had before, draping himself all over Peter at every given opportunity, and still Peter couldn’t do anything.

Clearly, this calendar was just one more step in driving Peter insane, and he wasn’t sure if he could turn Derek away after this.

Instead of losing himself in fantasies of all the things he wanted to do to the Derek in the July picture Peter turned over to August.

But August wasn’t any better, not at all. Derek was older in that one, chest waxed again, but faint happy trail back, and he was in bed again, one arm propped up behind his head not wearing a shirt in [the left one](https://66.media.tumblr.com/338e4c79bf88d562054d79c40cd67995/tumblr_pb79n3V3v91soipxzo1_1280.jpg). He had a shirt on in [the right picture](https://66.media.tumblr.com/cb4ba7bb5d47499cd429345482750708/tumblr_pb79n3V3v91soipxzo2_1280.jpg), but it was unbuttoned and only served to make Peter want to slide it off his frame.

Peter’s gums continued to itch, his wish to nip and bite at Derek all over too strong, and to Peter’s embarrassment he could feel his fangs lengthen, his eyes flaring blue.

He heard Derek suck in a surprised breath and Peter’s eyes snapped to him. Derek was flushed again, nostrils flaring and no doubt noticing just how aroused Peter was by this present. Peter wanted to do nothing more than walk over to him and drag him into a bruising kiss, but instead Peter tightened his grip on the calendar.

He couldn’t forget that their family was still with them in this room, that Talia was still prepared to rip Peter’s throat out if she should ever notice this and Peter had to turn the calendar around, looking at the back of it, until he had himself back under control.

Peter didn’t even need to look at Derek to know that he was smug as hell, clearly pleased with himself and Peter had to bite down on a groan.

He wondered if it would be safe to look at the rest of the pictures here, or if he should just pack it away and look at the four remaining months in the privacy of his own room. But when he remembered the delicious flush on Derek’s face, he decided that maybe this would be worth it, and turned the calendar back around, flipping immediately to September.

When Peter saw the two pictures for that month, he very detachedly wondered who the hell had taken these damn pictures. There was the faint urge to kill whoever had directed Derek into those poses, who got to see Derek like this, before he concentrated back on the pictures.

Derek was in a bathtub in both of them, but while he was serious in [the left one](https://66.media.tumblr.com/36ffb5f881606fa65079d7c4e224db4b/tumblr_pb79fumLZ21soipxzo1_500.jpg), staring up at the camera, he was smiling happily in [the right one](https://66.media.tumblr.com/08107bf8efae99082ce5883843aa2157/tumblr_pb79fumLZ21soipxzo2_500.jpg). The white shirt he was wearing really wasn’t doing anything to hide his chest at all, especially not with how it was riding up in the right one.

Peter’s eyes were, yet again, drawn in by the happy trail leading down into Derek’s pants and he had to swallow hard.

This was getting less and less safe to look at with their family in the room, and Peter wondered yet again, just how far Derek would take this. There were still three months left after all, and while Derek hadn’t yet been completely naked in one, there was no knowing for Peter if that would stay like that.

Peter took a deep breath before he even dared to flip over to October, where he was met with a picture that could easily belong to a [porn magazine](http://inell.tumblr.com/post/180700610506/siriusstufff-lean-sex-machine).

Derek was wearing a black leather jacket, leaning back on one arm and smoldering at the camera. It wasn’t much more revealing than the pictures before, but Peter still felt hot all over, because something about this picture just got to him in a way the others hadn’t.

When Peter looked over at Derek again, he looked smug again, clearly picking up on what this picture was doing to Peter and Peter frowned at him, but there wasn’t any heat behind it.

Peter tapped the current page a few times before he even dared to flip over to November. And it was a good thing he steeled himself, too, because this one was taking his breath away, and directing all his blood downwards.

[This picture](https://66.media.tumblr.com/d69721503a5a0cf46117d4a08ded341e/tumblr_mw60mlhciY1rmb30oo2_500.jpg) was clearly from the same shoot, Derek was wearing the same jacket with just as little underneath as in the picture before, but in this one he was leaning against a wall, arms raised behind his head, jeans slung low on his hips, and his head raised just enough that Derek had to look down into the camera.

Peter felt the intense urge to curse or straight up lick the picture, but he did neither, unwilling to draw any attention to himself. But he couldn’t check if anyone was already looking over at him, too entranced by the photo to really notice anything around him.

Peter tracked his eyes over Derek’s muscles and his more than alluring contours. Peter was especially entranced by the dips in Derek’s groin and it seemed like such a perfect place to lick a stripe up that he had to swallow the intense need down.

Peter barely dared to look at what Derek had chosen for December, and he just lifted a corner and immediately had to bite down on a groan.

There were two pictures for December, and Peter could feel himself grow hard in his pants, just from that short look. He finally looked up again, quickly checking if everyone was still busy with watching other people open their presents.

Peter finally flipped the last page, and could feel himself die, just a little bit. [The left one](https://66.media.tumblr.com/b0f51442668aa9b13e224ceafbd7865c/tumblr_mw64vxg3eY1qjvfkco2_500.jpg) was clearly a close up from the picture from November, but it was just Derek’s groin and Peter felt hot all over. Of course he had concentrated on that in November, but the rest of Derek had drawn his attention just as much as that part of him, but now there was nothing to distract Peter from the sight.

Peter didn’t know where [the right picture](https://66.media.tumblr.com/4e0cb44047b6ff90f5a86855b63768eb/tumblr_mw64vxg3eY1qjvfkco1_500.jpg) came from, but he was kind of glad that it was only that part of a photo, because he wasn’t sure he could take the whole thing all at once.

It still seemed to be the same photo shoot, but Derek had apparently lost the leather jacket and was now leaning against a wall with nothing but his indecently low pants. He had his hips canted forward, hands half in his pockets, and the angle pulled the muscles in Derek’s lower stomach and groin taunt.

Peter wanted to drag his tongue through the dip there, nibble at it just to see if Derek would be able to keep that pose when Peter was laving at him, and he had to discreetly adjust himself. Peter could swear that if the jeans were just an inch lower, he would be able to see the base of Derek’s dick.

If Peter had ever any doubt if Derek felt the same as him, this was enough to quell any and every last trace of his doubt over that.

Peter looked up at that realization, because he had never quite dared to hope that Derek was just as much in love with him as Peter was with Derek, but this spoke a different language. Peter knew that Derek hated to have his picture taken in a forced environment and yet he had gone beyond and above with this. Peter had to wonder just how long Derek had planned this, too, because a few of the pictures seemed already older.

Not to mention that they were downright pornographic, and Peter was pretty sure that he would spend more than one night with his hand around his dick, staring at this calendar.

But now that Derek had put himself out there, had made it clear to Peter that he wanted this as much as he did, Peter felt the need to explain to Derek just what it was that held him back.

Peter quickly scanned the room, but Derek was nowhere to be seen, had obviously left the room, and Peter strained his ears, trying to pick out his heartbeat. He could hear Derek going upstairs, a door closing behind him, and Peter realized that he had gone to his room.

Peter prayed to every god he knew that Derek wasn’t waiting for him on the bed, because there was no way that Peter could resist him if he found Derek in any state of undress now. But still, he couldn’t stay put, simply had to follow Derek up, and so he silently slipped out of the room as well.

He hesitated shortly in front of Derek’s door, before he took one deep breath and walked into the room. Peter immediately saw Derek, because he was sitting in the middle of the room, on a brown box.

It took Peter a second to take in the complete picture, and notice that Derek’s room was packed up, like he was about to move out. Peter’s chest briefly constricted, scenario after scenario rushing through his head, Derek moving away, going to college, and the calendar just his goodbye gift, but Derek was smiling at him, so Peter took a steadying breath.

“Are you finally gonna let me move in with you, now?” Derek cheekily asked, and Peter could do nothing but stare at him.

“I’m sorry, what?” he eventually managed to ask, and Derek smiled at him, though it appeared a bit sad.

“You haven’t made a move because of Talia, right?” Derek asked, and while it was a question, he already seemed sure about it. “She threatened you, and that’s why you kept your distance.”

“Yes,” Peter agreed and stepped forward, Derek readily parting his legs to make space for him. “She said as long as you lived here, she wouldn’t allow it.”

“And you never thought to ask me to move in with you?” Derek wanted to know, head tilted back to be able to look at Peter.

“It seemed kinda forward,” Peter admitted, but he couldn’t help to lean down and drag his nose along Derek’s cheek, inhaling his pleased and content scent.

“Like you ever did anything at the right pace,” Derek teased and then captured Peter’s lips in a searing kiss, effectively cutting Peter’s answer off.

Not that Peter was complaining.

“Did I woo you with my calendar?” Derek asked once they parted and Peter took a step back, breathing heavily, but straining his hearing downstairs, too afraid that Talia was coming for him.

“You could have wooed me with just the moving,” Peter said, once he was sure that Talia was still too engrossed in the family party downstairs.

“You really are afraid of her,” Derek said with a frown, looking at the door as well.

“She threatened to kill me. Some caution seems justified.”

“I would never allow that,” Derek immediately replied, standing up and putting his hand on Peter’s neck, drawing him closer until he could rest their foreheads together. “You’re mine, and she doesn’t get to take you away from me.”

“I love you too, pup,” Peter mumbled with a small smile and Derek pressed a lingering, affectionate kiss to Peter’s cheek.

“Think you have some space for me in your apartment?” Derek whispered, and Peter was almost offended.

“There has always been space in my life for you,” he gave back, because it was the truth.

Peter had chosen the apartment with the vague idea of Derek maybe, eventually, hopefully moving in at one point, had chosen the furniture with Derek’s taste in mind, and it was almost laughable that Derek had ever doubted his welcome.

But Peter recognized that it was his fault, that Derek did.

“I hope you can stand seeing yourself every goddamn day, because that calendar is absolutely going up on the bedroom wall,” Peter muttered, and Derek laughed, bright and happy at that.

“The real thing is not enough for you?” he teasingly asked, and Peter turned his head, pressing a soft kiss to Derek’s lips.

“I can never get enough of you,” Peter promised him, and Derek almost lit up with happiness at that.

“Same,” Derek replied and nuzzled at Peter’s throat.

Peter easily bared his neck for him, letting Derek nip at the skin there, but eventually he gently pushed him away.

“Talia is still going to kill me if she finds us like this,” he regretfully told Derek who turned around and looked at the already packed and sealed boxes.

“Then maybe it’s time we move all this stuff, huh?”

“You do have the best ideas, sweetheart,” Peter said and bent down to pick up the first box.

He would not waste another second. They had both waited long enough after all.


End file.
